finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 21
Herzlich willkommen zurück, frisch gebackene Pulsianer! Ja, nun sind wir also in der Hölle gelandet… So schlimm is die aber nu auch nich, also lernt sie doch ersma kennen :) Wo is Hope?! right|276px Hach ja… eigentlich ne schöne Landschaft… Vanille erzählt ein bisschen über Grand Pulse und das Schicksal als L‘Cie. Außerdem is da noch son riesiges Viech… das ne Art Riesenschildkröte frisst... Das Viech ist der Fal‘Cie Titan. Hope sammelt zusammen mit dem Küken ein paar Früchte, die mich irgendwie an Kokosnüsse erinnern >.< *Kokosnüsse hass* Vanille hatte irgendwie nen seltsamen Traum und die andern gesellen sich dazu, welche keine Spur von Menschen gefunden haben. Doch irgendwie fehlt Hope… Quasi genau darauf kommt das Küken angeflogen, is total hektisch und aufgeregt… Scheinbar verstehn die 6 die Chocobo-Sprache, da alle wissen, mit Hope is was los, also machen sie sich auf die Suche. Stellt nun die Paradigmen zusammen. Und bitte wundert euch nicht, für diesen kleinen Abschnitt nehme ich Snow als Anführer. Ihr könnt Light behalten oder einen anderen wählen, aber das Team sollte für die kurze Zeit aus Light, Snow & Vanille bestehen. Habt ihr das, so folgt ersma dem Weg. Irgendwann dürftet ihr bei einem Mix-Mousse ankommen (der große Pudding). Bei ihm findet ihr die Partisane, ne Lanze für Fang. Lasst sie im Inventar. Wenn ihr mögt, so verteilt kurz vorm Ziel noch eure KP, aber es muss nicht unbedingt sein. Da is er ja! - Mit Spielgefährte Wir sehen den Knaben bewusstlos am Boden und das bleibt er ersma bis zum Abend, denn Zeit verstreicht und die 6 sitzen/stehen/liegen am Lagerfeuer. Vanille will nicht aufgeben, sondern an einen ganz besonderen Ort. Hope wacht auf und klärt uns auf: Oerba, die Heimat von Vanille & Fang. Hope will jedoch zurückbleiben, die andern seien besser ohne ihn dran. Er steht auf und versucht zu laufen, doch er kippt direkt um und Snow muss ihn auffangen. Er hat einfach Angst. Angst davor, dass den anderen etwas passiert, weil sie zu sehr auf ihn achten. Er wiederholt nochma, dass er zurückbleiben will und ist total verzweifelt, was sein Stigma aufleuchten lässt. Auch Hope kriegt jetzt seine Esper, während Snow, Vanille & Sazh in die Blumen fliegen… It‘s showtime! Habt ihr es geschafft, erhält Hope nen weiteren ATB-Balkenabschnitt und er schöpft neue Hoffnung. Nach Hilfe will er nun lieber früher frage, schließlich ist man auf Grand Pulse ne Familie. Und während Vanille noch ein bisschen die Erzählerin spielt, necken Snow & Sazh den kleinen Hope, als wenn sie selbst nich Kleinkinder wären… Eine verdammt riesige Steppe left|100px Am nächsten Tag betreten die L‘Cie die Archylte-Steppe, in welcher sie einen Cie‘th-Stein finden. Vanille erklärt, was das Schicksal eines jeden Cie‘ths is. Danach habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle. Über ganz Pulse sind solche Cie‘th-Steine verstreut, welche Missionen verbergen. Manche sind an Bedingungen geknüpft, manche könnt ihr sofort erledigen. Kümmert euch aber erst erneut um die Paradigmen und macht dann zum Aufwärmen die 1. Mission. ---- right Mission 1 - Seelenfrieden eines Reisenden *Ziel: Chefpudding *Ort: Archylte-Steppe: Immergrünwiese *Klasse: D *Belohnung: Arkanum-Schärpe Oh, dieser vermaledeite Chefpudding, der sich in der Nähe des Teichs rumtreibt! Den muss ich erledigen, sonst ende ich als Cie‘th. Wie lange schon bin ich unterwegs auf der Suche nach ihm? Die Zeit wird knapp … Ich muss ihn finden, bevor es zu spät ist. Wenn ich aus dem Kristallschlaf erwacht bin, helfe ich beim Wiederaufbau unserer Heimat, die er verwüstete … Schaut ersma auf die Karte und sucht den pinken Stern – das ist euer Ziel. Dreht euch nun ein kleines bisschen nach links und lauft geradeaus. Wichtig ist aber: Umgeht noch alle Gegner, die ihr seht, denn sie sind einfach viel zu stark zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Seid ihr beim Chefpudding angekommen, zählt eins: Nutzt den Präventivschlag, um die 133.200TP schnell wegzukriegen. Am besten nutzt ihr dafür Sturmschlag. Habt ihr den Kampf geschafft, seid ihr ein Eifriger Debütant und ihr kriegt 980 Kristallpunkte. ---- left|254px Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr nun auch die 2. Mission machen, aber das werde ich nicht mehr hier erläutern. In der Story könnt ihr natürlich zwischendurch Missionen machen, aber abseits des Missionen-Parts, stelle ich nur noch die Pflicht-Missionen in die Story. Habt ihr erledigt, was ihr erledigen wolltet, dann schaut auf die Karte. Lauft nun den langen Weg bis zum Zielort, aber verlauft euch bitte nicht, so wie ich es tat… Aber wie gesagt: Umgeht die Gegner, die sind ne Nummer zu groß. Rennt lieber um euer Leben. Trefft ihr aber auf Schätze, so sammelt sie ruhig ein, wenn sie nicht von Gegnern umgeben werden. Seid ihr fast da, werdet ihr 2 große Bestien (ein Behemoth und noch son Viech) sehen, die gegeneinander kämpfen. Die beste Möglichkeit also, einfach dran vorbeizuhuschen. Geht weiter und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr in den Mah'habara-Stollen landet… Und was dort passiert, sehen wir im nächsten Part. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nun schon halbwegs mit Pulse vertraut gemacht, denn hier werdet ihr die restliche meiste Zeit, also auch nach der Story, verbringen. Aber ich wollt ja meine Klappe halten für diesen Part… Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern